Done
by EchoGalen
Summary: Set a few weeks after the Kitsune event in which Bo still hasn't forgiven Lauren. Bo goes to a dark fae bar and tries to relax, but things go horribly wrong when Lauren tries to get her out.
1. Done

Bo knew she shouldn't be here. She should get out, now, before any one actually recognized her.

The succubus glanced around the club, searching if any eyes were on her, and turned just as she saw a pale man coming towards her. The man looked no older than her, with black hair and black clothes. She glanced up with a smile as he sat beside her at the bar.

"What's the unaligned succubus doing in a nasty place like this? You could get hurt," the man said, fiddling with a coin through his fingers.

"Mmm who says I can't handle myself in a… nasty place like this?" she replied, a smile playing on her lips as she took another drink.

What was she doing?

Why was she even here?

Trick's words played over in her mind as she tried to ignore the man sitting next to her.

"No," Trick had stated so harshly he almost broke the glass he was cleaning. "You are forbidden to go there, do you understand!"

"I don't take orders from you. I need somewhere else than," Bo motioned around her at the Dal, "_this_ place."

Trick's eyes had softened and he said, "Look, I know you're trying to avoid Lauren right now after… well the Kitsune incident, but going into neutral territory that employs the dark, it's not wise. It may say neutral on the outside but it's really a dark fiesta on the inside, and if they see you, they won't think twice about trying to kill you. It's too dangerous, Bo."

"I can handle myself, now give me the address."

And here Bo was. Sitting in a dark fae bar that was praised for being neutral, having a drink with a man who was probably a vampire sitting next to her. It had been two weeks since Bo had been imprisoned in the Dal, locked up like an animal, and Lauren treating her like a monster. She wanted to hurt her, not physically, but in a way that only Lauren would feel. She needed to screw someone else. Just like Kenzi loved to say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, and Bo really wanted to try that out. Not that it worked for her when she had done it to Dyson a two years ago, but Bo didn't dwell on it. She didn't _want_ to have sex with another person, she _wanted_ Lauren, but Bo couldn't go back and act like nothing was wrong. Not yet.

The vampire sitting next to her shifted in his seat, still flipping around his coin, and stared at Bo. "You smell good, let's get out of here." Bo looked up at him, really looked at him, and decided what the hell. If she really needed to, she could knock him out without doing anything in the end. She smiled innocently enough, and turned with him following behind her.

Before they got two steps the atmosphere in the room changed, and Bo felt a familiar presence. Saw the aura that burned brighter than any other person she's seen before. She cursed under her breath as Lauren, her Lauren, came into view. Her innocence floating off of her in waves of white as she stood staring into the crowd.

What the hell was she doing in a place like this?

Bo turned back towards the vampire and said harshly, "I changed my mind. Get lost big guy." The vampire's pupils slit, but he moved off silently after making a big show to bare his fangs in anger. Yep, ten points for Bo for figuring out the vampire before it was revealed to her.

Moving quickly through the crowd, Bo got to Lauren in less than a few seconds; pushing her into a corner, hissing in a breath as she squeezed her body into Lauren's, trying to hide her from view from the rest of the club's occupants. Lauren had made a surprised yelp before noticing it was Bo around her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Lauren?"

"I-I came for you. Bo, this place is dangerous."

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes with confusion and shock. This woman, her Lauren, came all this way into dark fae territory just to try to get Bo out. And somehow, instead of making Bo swoon with want, anger boiled in her stomach.

"What makes you think I don't know that. That's why I came."

"Bo, please." Lauren's eyes found hers and she stared with soulful brown eyes. "Come home with me."

The plea was like a verbal slap in the face. Home, Lauren's home, their home. The place they had made love so many times, where Bo would trace 'I love you' on her lovers back, the place that she had longed to be for the past few weeks.

_No_, Bo had to tell herself,_ Lauren didn't believe me when I told her about Kenzi._ When you love someone you're supposed to believe them._ But_, Bo argued with herself, _she had just witnessed the dark side of me, who could blame her?_

Lauren looked up at Bo and did something the succubus didn't expect. She brought her hands around the brunette's face, and brought their mouths together. Her eyes squeezed shut, to keep herself from crying, and Lauren savagely kissed Bo, trying to make her see that she needed her. That she was sorry for everything, not believing her, even though she had a right to. Lauren disengaged the kiss and looked up at Bo, pleading in her eyes.

"Please, Bo, come home," she said again. Her words hanging in the air like sweet balloons.

Bo needed this, she needed Lauren, and she took her hand and tried to lead her towards the door. Just as they reached the door, however, the air displaced to Bo's side and she had just enough time to move Lauren and herself out of the way before a dagger hit the area they were just standing. Looking up, Bo saw the vampire from earlier glaring at them with red eyes, his teeth bared.

Great, Bo thought, just freaking great.


	2. Saved

Getting Bo in the house was a terrible and painstaking event on Lauren's part. The succubus had gone toe to toe with an advanced vampire- no one dared join him- and won. But as Lauren dragged her lover into her apartment, she wondered if it was the vampire who had won.

Bo had been sliced on her side, just above her hip, and when Lauren examined it, it was a simple nick. A simple feed should heal her, but then Bo had acted strangely, like she was drunk, or worse, poisoned. Lauren tried to think over in her head what she had read about vampires, if they used drugs on their daggers, but all reason failed her when Bo began to cry in pain.

"Lauren stop, put me down, it hurts!"

"Okay, sweety, okay," Lauren said, placing Bo down onto the couch with ease. Before Lauren could move away from her, Bo grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"You're awfully pretty, doc," she said, her voice almost slurred. Lauren smiled down at her lover, placed her hand back on her chest, and walked to her medical station to the side of her kitchen.

Time passed as Lauren examined Bo's blood of any toxins. When she found none, she sighed and looked over at the clock. She was surprised when she saw two hours had already passed, and she hadn't even known about it. Glancing over the couch towards Bo, she saw she was sleeping soundly, and went to take a shower to wash off the grime she picked up from the bar and the alleyway she had taken Bo down after fleeing the club.

Turning the hot water on, then stripping off her clothes, the doctor stepped into the heat and sighed fully. She loved these moments of peace when she was alone after a hard day. After receiving the call from Trick, of all people, about where Bo had gone was a surprise for Lauren. She knew she had messed up, but Bo putting herself in physical danger like that… it just wasn't like her. Turning around to wet her hair, she heard a faint metallic sound from her room, and halted. Visions of Nadia filled her mind, the knife, the attack. She tried to shut them down as she peered around the curtain.

Her fears were quelled immediately as she saw Bo, who had accidentally knocked over one of Lauren's lamps, come into the bathroom. The succubus looked like she was a tad bit disorientated, but she also looked like she was very aware of her surroundings. When Bo met Lauren's gaze, she realized she had half of her body peeking from out of the curtain, her left breast was showing and Bo saw it. Lauren's nipple hardened at the sudden chill of the air, and she could bet Bo saw that too.

"Bo," Lauren whispered, wondering if Bo was still feverish from the knife wound, "are you alright, Bo?" She was about to get out of the shower and step into her towel, when she saw Bo come closer into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bo smiled and looked back towards Lauren's breast. She couldn't help herself, she licked her lips. Lauren's cheeks burned and she brought the curtain to cover herself while still peeking her head from around the plastic. She was a lot of things, but overly confident when being stared at so intensely was not one of them.

Lauren was about to get out of the shower when she noticed Bo undress quickly, her panties flying off in a blur, and coming towards the shower. Getting in at the opposite side Lauren was on, Bo stared at her through the cascading water. She looked stunning, Bo thought, as she stared longingly at Lauren's body. Every mark on the skin. Every blemish. She was perfect. Reaching out a hand, Bo waited for Lauren to grab it in kind, and when she did, Bo pulled her through the water towards her. Lauren's hair, which was already damp, softened around her as it was drenched in water.

Moving towards Bo, Lauren was aware how much she missed these moments. The soft, gentle, moments she had shared with Bo and no one else.

She was made to feel wanted.

Needed.

Special.

And God did she miss it.

Bo brought Lauren into her arms gently, and kissed her fully on the lips. At first it was rough, testing the waters, but as the kiss progressed it turned into passion like it was weeks before. Before all of the bad started happening. Darting her tongue into Lauren's mouth, up towards her teeth and her lips, Bo wanted this to last forever. But all too soon she ended it, turning Lauren around and kissing the lithe of skin in the middle of Lauren's neck and shoulder. Her hands traveled around Lauren's body, up her stomach, down her thighs, until she felt Lauren take Bo's hand in hers and lead her down.

Down.

Down.

Down towards the place she wanted, needed Bo to go. And damn it if Bo complied fully. Kissing the small of her back, her neck, Bo hooked her knees behind Lauren's and dove into her with her fingers. Lauren gasped loudly, she had missed this so much, when Bo plunged inside her. Moving her fingers expertly, Bo moved her lovers clit around her thumb until Lauren was almost pleading for her, wanting her to make her climax.

Bo slowed her fingers suddenly, making Lauren moan a 'No', and brought her lips next to her ear. "I know what you did was to protect me." Lauren's head darted to the left, trying to see Bo's face, what her lover was possibly thinking. "Thank you, Lauren. Thank you so much, babe." And with that, Bo plunged her fingers deep, deeper than they've gone, into Lauren's sex. Lauren let out a wild moan as she screamed Bo's name as she came hard against the brunette. As her body jerked and spasmed, Bo made sure to keep her standing as her legs gave out from under her, kissing every spot on the doctor's back. She loved Lauren. She really loved her.

And nothing was going to take that away.


	3. More

Before Lauren could reciprocate Bo for her actions in the shower, Bo quickly stepped out and away, putting on her clothes and exiting the bathroom. The water made Bo's top tighter than it should be, and she was aware that she should have worn a bra that day, as her nipples were hard against the tank top. She heard Lauren shout her name, and Bo would have left the apartment if not for the loud thud she heard from the bathroom. She was half way down the stairs, and immediately she bolted back into the bathroom in less than a few seconds. Bo saw that Lauren, in her haste to catch her, had slipped as she tried to get out of the bath tub and landed on her back. She didn't seem hurt, but Bo still went to her, picking her wet form up and carrying her to the bed.

"Ow, that-" Lauren said, cutting herself off as she was laid into bed gently. After Bo looked her over for injuries, decided she had none, she got up from the bed and was about to move away again when Lauren caught her wrist. "Why are you leaving?" She asked. God, she looked like a little kid asking her mother why she was to get a spanking.

As Bo glanced down at her lover, she wanted to wrap her hands in the blondes hair and sleep in her arms. But she couldn't, not tonight. She had forgiven Lauren, even thanked her in the heat of the moment in the shower, but there was still so much Lauren had done. So much she hadn't done. Bo's mind was completely jumbled and she needed to clear it. Being with Lauren made thinking harder than it usually was. Every time she was with her, all Bo wanted to do was screw her brains out. Make her moan her name and come in her hands. Wanted to watch as she came undone again and again. To tell her how much Bo loved her over and over again. To taste those lips. To savor her body. To make Lauren _hers._ Bo couldn't handle that tonight, but God did she want to. That's all she wanted to do.

Lauren looked up at her, her brown eyes questioning, without taking her hand away from her wrist she sat up. Lauren's breasts brushed against her abdomen and she shuddered. Her self control could only go so far. Bo looked down as Lauren undid her zipper and tried to remove her jeans. The wetness from the water was making it difficult and Bo couldn't help but smile at the blonde's determined scowl. Finally Lauren had Bo step away and discarded the jeans. Running her hands over Bo's thighs, then to the black underwear, she quickly teased her as she took them off.

Running her tongue over Bo's sex was the last straw. Every resolve Bo had up to that point broke apart as Lauren dove into her, parting the lips with ease, flicking her tongue back up to the clit and spelling individual words. Lauren wasn't just good at this, she was great. Bo pulled her top off and immediately Lauren reached up, grabbing one of Bo's breast, flicking her fingers across the nipple as she worked on her sex. She was more than great, Bo decided, she was phenomenal.

Lauren's free hand reached around and grabbed the small of Bo's back, pushing her closer to her, and her tongue farther inside at a higher angle. Bo gasped as Lauren moved her hand along her breast, nipping then flicking, the nipple eagerly knowing Bo was almost to climax. In all of Bo's experiences, no one could make her climax as fast as Lauren by just using their tongue. She knew exactly where to hit Bo's sex at, at just the right time and angle, to make her go over the edge. Lauren pinched her nipple as she sucked one last time on Bo's clit, making Bo tumble head first over that edge with no regrets.

Her body collapsed onto Lauren's, who began kissing and licking around her breasts, as she sat atop her. This was what Bo needed. What she craved for. Just being with Lauren. She could last without the sex. She could even look over not having their usual marathons. All she wanted was this human that was next to her. And she knew everything would be okay.

But not tonight.

By the time Bo's legs could support her again, she quickly got up from Lauren's lap, moved towards her clothes and walked out of her apartment. Hating every aching second she was in Lauren's presence in those last few seconds. Her face, as it contorted into uncertainty and pain, her bare chest as it rose and fell faster as Bo left her. She didn't know what she had done. And by hell, Bo wasn't going to tell her. She just had to get out of there as fast as she could.

As the night sky hit her, she breathed in two lung fulls of air, and began to walk in the blistering cold all the way back to the clubhouse.


	4. Just Great

"Hey sugar-crotch, what's up?" Kenzi said as Bo finally made it back to the Tracks.

"Hey Kenz," Bo said halfheartedly, as she came into the door. Her feet burned and ached and she just wanted to lay down and sleep the day away. "I'm just gonna sleep, okay."

"Sure thing, but hey Dr. Hotpants called, like, two hours ago asking for you. She sounded crazy concerned, like, whipped concerned." Kenzi went into the kitchen, found a jar of cookies, and came back with one for Bo. She took it gratefully, the walk took a lot out of her, and looked over her best friend. Ever since the incident with Inari, Kenzi seemed to hide behind her jokes and fun faces. Bo didn't pry, yet, and she didn't want to. She wanted her friend to feel at ease for awhile before Bo brought up anything. Like why the hell she had visited the Norn. Bo shook her head to clear her mind, thinking to best not think about it lest she actually ask.

"What did you tell her?" Bo asked, taking a small bite of cookie.

"Wells I told her I didn't know where you were. Because, ah, I didn't. And wolf for brains called asking about some club and a dark fae vampire that went missing."

Bo's ears immediately pricked up. "What did you say? About Dyson."

"Just that he wanted to see you as soon as possible. Everything good?"

"No, nothing's ever good." Bo sighed as she took another bite of her cookie.

Great. Just great.

As Bo walked into the police station early the next morning, she felt ill at ease. Tamsin, though she helped her rescue Kenzi, still had it out for her. And if that vampire from last night's club was found dead it would be put on Bo's head. Even though she defended herself, she hadn't killed the guy. Bo moved through the police station as she always did, with little attention. She had met all of these men over two years ago, and they had gotten over seeing her, but not her charm. If she wanted, she could ask them to do anything for her, a succubus touch here or there would help loads as well.

Reaching Dyson's, and now Tamsin's, desk Bo took it upon herself to sit down on the surface, facing Dyson. He smiled up at her and something twinkled behind his eyes before he said her name and nodded. Bo did the same for him and then asked, "So, what's this thing about a missing dark fae vampire?"

"The thing, sweet cheeks," Tamsin cut in from the opposite side of the desk, "is that we've got sightings of you at a dark fae bar having a little tassel with the vampire. And coincidentally he goes missing that night. Want to tell us about that?"

Bo looked Tamsin over once, felt a tug at her heart as she remembered that it was Tamsin who had helped save Kenzi, and said, "I was in that club last night. But it was he who attacked Lauren and I. I defended us, but I didn't kill him! I left him with his arm broken on the floor of the club and left with Lauren." She turned towards Dyson, that same twinkle in his eyes, and said, "Just ask Lauren, she'll confirm I was with her last night after the club."

"Yeah, lets ask the succubus' human, because she totally wouldn't lie to protect her."

Dyson looked over towards Tamsin and sighed. "Look, we don't know what happened to him. All we know is that outside the club there was a trail of blood that led down an alley witnesses swore you walked down after leaving the club. This is bad, Bo. We can't keep covering things up, especially in dark territory."

"I didn't do anything!" Bo almost yelled, keeping her voice barely minimal.

"Then give this to Lauren to have it tested," Dyson whispered back, holding up a orange folder. "It's the blood sample found at the scene."

"No, I can't, I can't go to her place." Bo said, almost pleading. "Can't you go by?"

Tamsin cut in, "What's with you. First you say you're with your lover and now you don't want to see her. Am I the only one finding that completely hysterical?"

Bo glared at Tamsin and looked back towards Dyson. He shrugged and she sighed again.

Great. Just great.

Entering Lauren's apartment without knocking, Bo looked around for Lauren. When she didn't see her she called her name.

"Bo?" Lauren came down the stairs wearing a very enticing skin tight shirt that showed off her arms.

"Uh, Dyson wanted me to give you this. It's a blood sample from the dark fae bar we were at last night. That vampire, the one that I broke his arm, is missing. They think that blood belongs to him." Bo gingerly handed over the bag with the sample, trying not to touch Lauren's skin. "They think I killed him."

"What?" The doctor's eyes flew up towards Bo. "But you were here and-" She cut herself off again as she remembered Bo wasn't there _all_ night. She had left after only a few hours, it was logical to assume the vampire could have stayed at the bar all night, and Bo went back to kill him. "Oh," Lauren said as she studied the blood sample. She got to work immediately, trying hard to find something that could exonerate Bo. She barely noticed as Bo walked closer to her, so close that her breasts were against Lauren's back. Lauren was very aware how Bo's nipples hardened as they pressed into her back and she had to hold back a moan. Last night, she needed to talk about last night before anything else happened. "Bo," She said, looking away from her microscope and back towards Bo. The succubus had shame in her eyes at what she just did and looked away as Lauren tried to catch her eye. "Bo, look at me."

Bo hesitated, but looked. "We need to talk, and I don't know what else I can say that I haven't already said."

"What more is there to say? You didn't believe me when I told you Kenzi was missing. You didn't even try to hear my side of the story."

"Bo," Lauren sighed, "I just witnessed you losing control and attacking two fae. What did you think I should have thought? For all I knew Kenzi could have been telling the truth, and you could have gone dark on her."

"Kenzi is my best friend! I would never-" Bo cut off before she could yell anymore at Lauren. "This isn't getting us anywhere, I need to go."

"No!" Lauren grabbed Bo's wrist and held firmly. If Bo really wanted to, she could break out of the feeble humans grip with ease. But she stayed, still as a rock. "Bo, please. Let's just start over, okay? Please."

Bo looked round at Lauren again and sighed. She knew she was being too hard on her, being emotional, but what else could she do? Forgive Lauren immediately like nothing had happened? She already gave into desire last night, like hell was she going to do it again, giving Lauren mixed signals.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I know I should have tried to listen but I believed that if I found the answer with… with my science then everything would be okay." Lauren pleaded.

"Not everything can be solved like that, Lauren."

"I know that. I know it, Bo." Lauren's eyes seemed to tear up for a moment but she blinked them back furiously. "I'm sorry." Lauren's grip slackened and she let go of Bo. Swiveling her chair back to face her microscope, she busied herself with looking through at the blood. If Bo wanted to, she could leave now, and Lauren might not notice.

Might.

Lauren sighed and looked back towards Bo, "The cells in his blood are dying off quickly, lack of replenishing with outside blood, indicating it's from a vampire donor." Lauren's eyes drooped as she felt the weight of her words sink in. She couldn't find an answer to get Bo out of this. Again she failed her.

"It's fine, Lauren. I'll just find out myself what happened to him." Bo said gently as she put a hand on Lauren's shoulder, trying to ease her. Lauren looked up and smiled that smile. "I-I'll be back soon, okay? I need to find out what happened to him."

As Lauren nodded solemnly Bo took her hand off her shoulder. Without a second glance Bo left the apartment quickly. Not ready to look Lauren too deeply in the eyes.

Great. Just great.

"Tell me again why we're here," Dyson said, following Bo into a darkened warehouse.

"Because the real killer of the dark fae, that you all think I killed by the way, was seen coming in here." Bo whispered.

Dyson looked sidelong at Bo and said, "I do smell fae, but it could be residual."

"I just want to get out of here, clear my name, and get back to Lauren."

"I'm happy things are going well for you two." Dyson said, a hint of emotion that Bo couldn't identify in his voice. Bo stopped walking and looked at Dyson, really looked at him.

"I know it's sorta a bad thing to ask, but you don't have your love back, and since there are no feelings… Anyway, I just, I want to forgive Lauren for the Inari thing but I just… I don't know I just."

Dyson put a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder and squeezed. "You forgave me and Trick for not believing you. I know you want your… lovers to believe you no matter what. But Lauren was doing what she thought was right. We all were, Bo. You can't keep hurting her because of it."

Bo looked up into Dyson's eyes and nodded.

Dyson was right.

Then it was settled. After this hunt for the real killer, she was going to talk to Lauren- probably more than talk- and she would forgive her. Fully.

Dyson was right.

They were all right. Bo needed to forgive Lauren. Needed to tell Lauren how sorry she was for being so angry with her the past few weeks. And she would make it up to her. She would be the best girlfriend she could think of being. Even more, if she could muster it.

Dyson was right.

Bo let out a breath, smiled up at Dyson, and said, "Let's catch us a killer."

Great.

Everything. Would be great.


	5. Great

As Bo walked towards Lauren's door, she felt anxious and uncertain.

What if Lauren didn't forgive her?

What if Lauren made her leave almost immediately?

What if Lauren-

Bo shut down the thought, ready to face her fears. Walking up Lauren's porch, and coming around the corner, she saw her door wide open, Lauren's keys still in the lock. Picking up her steps, she burst into the apartment, ready to kick someone's ass if Lauren was in danger. Bo backtracked as she saw Lauren jerk her body from the couch, her eyes glazed. There were way too many bottles of alcohol next to her on the floor, and her hair was a mess of tangles around her head.

"Bo," Lauren questioned, wondering if her lover was really standing in the doorway or if it was her imagination. Her words were slurred and she seemed confused.

"What the hell is this?" Bo asked, coming into the apartment after taking Lauren's keys from the lock and shutting the door. Bo picked up her pace when she saw Lauren grabbing a bottle from the ground, which was half filled with sloshing liquid, and brought it to her lips. Bo quickly grabbed the bottle and put it on the table, far enough away from Lauren's grip. Lauren complained and picked up another half empty bottle. "No, Lauren, stop." Bo said, agitatedly as she took that bottle from the doctor and put it next to its companion on the table.

"Don't tell me what to do -uh- do, Bo." Lauren moved away from the brunette and walked to her kitchen. Bo got up, ready to bolt to Lauren's side, when she accidentally hit the corner of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Lauren looked at it questioningly, when did that get there, and walked drunkenly towards the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of red wine, her favorite, and finding a cup she could pour it in, Lauren went to the island and tried to pry it open.

While she was working at the bottle, Lauren started to speak, "You know, Bo, I tried. I really really tried. And every time I try, you know what happens? Something bad… bad… bad always happens. Everything happens and it's my fault when I can't use my eeenourmouse- enourmusoo- big brain to solve it. I try, I really try, Bo. And nothing I do ever helps, I'm never enough."

Lauren finally pried open the bottle and tried to pour herself a glass, some of the liquid sloshed out and hit the surface. Lauren looked at the red seeping down onto the floor and rolled her eyes, as she picked up her glass and took a huge gulp. She put her head in her hands as she took another swig of wine.

Bo didn't know what to do. She had never seen Lauren like this, drunk and spilling her guts to her. She was always quite, reserved, non-emotional. Lauren hadn't told her much about her life, and Bo never pried. So now, seeing Lauren drunk off her ass and almost crying, Bo was at a loss.

It wasn't the first time she was at a loss when talking to Lauren, being in her presence made Bo's stomach turn into knots, her breath hitch as she tried to think of something, anything that would make Lauren laugh.

To get Lauren to look at her.

To have Lauren _see_ her.

Bo flicked her hand across her forehead, trying to think of what to say, when Lauren spoke in a whisper. "I love you so much it hurts." Lauren shook her head and said, "Just go home, Bo."

That was the last straw. Bo got up immediately, closing the distance between them, and took the glass from Lauren's hand. Lauren's mouth formed a 'No' when Bo tried to hold her face in her palms as she tried to find the blonde's eyes. Lauren shook her head more furiously as she said, "No! Go home, Bo. Just go home!" Lauren's eyes brimmed with tears at her own words. She didn't now what she was saying, she never knew what she was saying when she was around Bo. The mere presence of her girlfriend- could she even call Bo her girlfriend- made her tremble.

"I'm not going to leave you," Bo whispered. She was furious. Furious with herself for ever making Lauren feel like this. "I am never going to leave you."

Lauren's eyes finally found hers and Bo heard the tears striking her throat. "Really?" The question was so… painful for Bo to hear. So truthful to Lauren's emotions over the past few weeks. Everything she had been feeling poured into that one little question.

"Really," Bo said, covering Lauren's mouth with hers. The kiss was passionate, more passionate than it had been for awhile, and she wanted it to last forever. She disengaged first and said, "Come on, let's go to bed. Just sleep," she added when Lauren looked up at her, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can- can I lay on you?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled, remembering the last time she had asked to sleep with Bo after Nadia, and nodded down at Lauren.

Everything was going to be just great.

_Fin_


End file.
